


A Wonderful Life

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life well lived should be celebrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Ten prompt(s) used: “A crush lasts an average of 4 months. Once it’s exceeded that, you’re already in love.” Cake, silver, bald.  
> Pairing: Cedric/Harry  
> Kink: Orgasm denial (only hinted at)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Wonderful Life

~

The gathered crowd clapped as Cedric blew out all sixty candles on the cake. Harry leaned in. “Take it easy,” he murmured. “You’re not as young as you once were.” 

Cedric smirked at him. “Relax,” he said as Rose, their daughter, efficiently cut up the cake. “I’m turning seventy, not one hundred. I’ve hardly got one foot in the grave.” 

Harry pointedly eyed Cedric’s silver hair. 

Cedric rolled his eyes. “Just because your hair has unnaturally retained its colour doesn’t mean everyone else’s should.” He coughed. “Plus, most people think you’ve charmed it that colour.” 

“Oh, I know. And I haven’t, as you know. Intimately.” Harry winked. “Although it is rather fun seeing Malfoy at the Ministry on occasion. Every single time we encounter each other he tries to cast Finite on me to catch me out.” He patted Cedric’s hair. “Silver’s better than bald any day.” 

Both men laughed.

“Speech!” cried one of the many kids present. It was either Gideon Fred or Fabian George, neither Harry nor Cedric couldn’t tell them apart these days. 

“Fine, fine!” said Cedric as the shout was taken up by more and more people. “Just a few words.” 

As the room quieted, Cedric smiled. “Before you ask, I have no words of wisdom about how to live a long life other than you should find someone you love and stick with them.” And, sliding an arm around Harry’s waist, he pulled him close. “And it helps if he’s a famous Dark wizard hunter.” 

Most people laughed, although several people in the audience dabbed at their eyes, and even Harry had to blink a few times. 

“But how do you know you when you’re in love?” asked Emily, their granddaughter. 

Cedric hummed. “The best advice I ever got on that came from my father’s mum. She said a crush lasts about four months. Any longer than that, and you’re in love.” Looking at Harry, he continued, “I knew I loved Harry a lot sooner than four months in.” 

Harry smiled and kissing Cedric lightly, murmured, “I knew the moment I saw you.” 

“Oh, you two.” Hermione, smiling, looked at them over her glasses. “Enough with the romance and the speeches. Some of us want cake!”

At that, everyone laughed, and, as guest of honour, Cedric was led to a chair in the centre of the room to be presented with gifts. 

Hanging back, Harry watched, a proud smile on his face. 

“You two really are an inspiration.” 

Turning, Harry raised his eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“Yes,” said Neville. “Almost all of us ended up with someone other than our Hogwarts sweethearts.”

“I suppose.” Harry sighed, turning back to watch Cedric open gifts. “We went through so much to be together, I think that made a difference.” 

“You’re probably right.” Neville nodded. “I shudder to think what would have happened had Voldemort succeeded in killing him that night of the Triwizard Tournament. Do you ever think about that?” 

Harry turned serious. “All the time,” he whispered. He squared his shoulders. “But, fortunately, it didn’t happen, and we’ve had our whole ives together. And it’s been a wonderful life.” 

As if sensing that Harry was upset, Cedric turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed. “What are you doing over there?” he said. “Come and help me open these gifts.” 

Pushing away from the wall, Harry joined him. When he arrived at Cedric’s side, he murmured, “Yes, sir.” He leaned in. “After all, I don’t want to be punished tonight.” 

Cedric’s eyes sparkled. “Are you sure? I found one of our old cock rings in a drawer yesterday.” He licked his lips. “Maybe once we get rid of everyone, we can…play.” 

Harry smiled. “Definitely.” Life was indeed wonderful.

~


End file.
